Breaking the Rules
by castiella87
Summary: My second Crowley/female reader fanfic. Sequel to 'Surprise at the Con'. What happens when you break rules set down by the King of Hell himself, specifically regarding sex? He comes a'calling, and he is not going to show any mercy. Extremely smutty and mature in later chapters, you have been warned!
1. I'm back!

The steam of the bath reminds you of that night at the Supernatural convention three months ago when you met Crowley himself who had come into our world like that episode 'The French Mistake'. The cheeky sod had caused an anomaly like Dean and Sam had when they crossed over into our world, causing the real life actor to temporarily disappear with no memory of it whilst he took his place.

You remember when Crowley took you to his office/apartment in Hell and screwed you into next week. You miss him, and wish he was here with you now...

"Miss me, darling?" Crowley appears before you and winks. You're imagining things, you just know it. You realise Crowley is fully clothed talking to you and you're nude in the bath, you get a little shy and try and cover up with a towel.

"I've seen EVERY part of you darling, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He smiles, eyes all over you. You have no complaints about that. You're home alone, your new boyfriend has just left to go back to his house and you were just thinking about Crowley the whole time anyway, guiltily.

"Get fucking dried BITCH, and meet me in your room in five minutes! I hope you haven't forgot my sodding rules!" He yells and disappears into thin air in his usual way.

You do as you're told, dry yourself and put a nightdress on. Your hair is still wet and you dry it slightly, leaving it damp. You cross the hallway to your room, peel back the duvet and slip into bed. There is no sign of Crowley, so you get comfortable inside the covers and start to drift off to sleep.

You feel someone stroking your hair and he whispers softly into your ear, "I know...what you've been up to. I'm here to punish you." The calm in his voice startles you, you know it won't take long for his inner rage he's hiding to show itself. He is leaning over the bed and takes his shoes and socks off, sitting on the side of the bed opposite yours, facing the opposite way, takes his suit jacket off then he turns round, gets into bed with you with his, shirt, tie and trousers on, he slides into bed and cuddles you from behind, his warm body pressed right up against yours. You snuggle and feel calm.

Without warning, he flips you over onto your back using his demonic powers and grins, smugly, his soft expression turns into a scowl and he grits his teeth and snarls in a very broad London accent "So, you think you can take a human lover and I wouldn't SODDING FIND OUT ABOUT IT?" He clicks his fingers and you're handcuffed to the bed, your arms stretched above your head, the chains of the handcuffs around the metal bars. It's a little uncomfortable for you but he doesn't care. You're not really 'in the mood' but he's a selfish...hot...sexy...you can't resist him all the same.

"What...did...I...tell you about breaking those rules, darling?" He winks and kisses your forehead, you long for his skin to be pressed against yours, "Now you'll receive a punishment fitting for every rule you broke, dear." He takes his red tie off and gives you a sly, 'pleased with himself' look, "I don't set rules for them to be broken, it's time you learned your lesson!"


	2. Hell to Pay

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, I'm the bloody king of hell darlin', not some guy you've met in a nightclub!" Crowley snarls.

"I have ten rules, only ten, and they must never be broken. How many of them have you broken, my dear since my last visit? And how many are you willing to break in front of me now, and find out the consequences of your actions?" He whispers in your ear, in a soft tone. The way he can switch so easily from angry to calm amazes you, and his voice is strangely hypnotic. Every word he utters sends you deeper into a loved up trance, and that's before he uses his powers.

"You've already broken rule number one – no human loverboys, in fact, no loverboys at all whether vampire, angel, whatever...don't say they don't exist in your dimension because they bloody well do, trust me, I know these things. I'll find a punishment for that one later, oh, yes I will, don't you worry about that one!" His angry side emerges again and he places both hands on your handcuffed wrists, they both start to burn like the invisible brand he placed on your right wrist some months ago, this demonic monarch enjoys causing pain so much, it actually turns him on to do so. You wince from the pain and shut your eyes, and Crowley laughs, sadistically. "I see you didn't break rule number two, how could you? That brand is permanent, and now I've reinforced it twofold, causing you pain just for kicks!"

"But even though you didn't break that rule...you're still a fucking dirty whore..." He whispers in your ear, causing you to get goosebumps, he grins and winks at you.

"I love your dirty talk..." You start to say.

"Shut that gob of yours or I'll shut it for you," Crowley clicks his fingers and the duvet and your nightdress have vanished, leaving you a little cold. "Oh don't worry, darlin', I'll warm you up."

He unbuttons his shirt and whilst he is revealing his gorgeous chest hair and stomach, the handcuffs around your wrists disappear, as if he is losing concentration whilst becoming more horny. When he has thrown his shirt onto your bedroom floor, he realises his hold on you completely. "Get up." He simply orders. You stand up slowly from the bed. "Not...BLOODY...quick enough!" Crowley snarls through gritted teeth, "Broken rule number three now, haven't you, whore? You have to do everything I say, there is no tired, there is no 'not in the mood' shite, only obedience and submission..."

You wonder what he has in mind for this broken rule, and, you have a feeling he's going to rig the game of rules anyway so you end up breaking them all and he can get off on punishing you.


	3. Sharing the Power

"You remember rule number four right? If I contact you and want you to be at a certain place, at a certain time, you do it. If I want you to watch someone, you'll go and do it. My dimension isn't the only dimension that I buy souls and make deals in. I've made many in your own and others. I need to keep an eye on my investments, and I can't be everywhere at once. That's why I have people like you to watch my deals for me," He explains, "It's too dangerous for my demons to send them out sometimes, so I use humans like yourself."

"I haven't broken that rule as far as I'm aware, you haven't asked me to do that yet," You answer.

"Good girl, let's keep it that way, if you don't break a rule, you get a reward, I've got plenty planned for you." Crowley winks, "And I promise no torture involved in your rewards."

"Sit down then," Crowley calmly asks, you do so and he sits down beside you on the bed. He puts his right hand on the back of your head and strokes your hair, staring into your eyes, and he kisses you on the lips and then pausing to stare right into your soul again, giving you the desperate look in the eyes that you've seen Dean and Cas on the TV do to each other so many times. A look of longing, wanting something from you, trying to seduce you with just one look.

You take control for a change and rub your hands through his chest hair and push him over onto the bed.

"Nice try darlin', but I'm your master, you're not mine!" He teleports out of view and reappears kneeling behind you on the bed, he pulls you backwards by your shoulders and moves you onto the bed properly. He slides over the bed and leans over you, directly above you, leaning on his hands and initiates a kiss, letting himself go and smoothing your hair, his demon side takes over and he can no longer hold it back. He licks your left nipple and leans against your warm skin, his chest hair tickling you. You let out a whimper and are afraid he is going to tease you for hours again.

"No, I may be a demon, but I'm not _that _cruel." He pauses and whispers, reading your mind. He uses a small amount of saliva on the fingers of his left hand and rubs your other nipple, getting you properly in the mood. After two minutes of this, which leaves you tingling everywhere and your skin with goosebumps, he pauses and stares at you, "Now, I _could _tease you if I wanted to. I could do this..." He uses his powers to turn you on even more, a whimper escapes your lips and you long for more, "Or I could just do this, for kicks..." He purrs, "Rule number five can wait until later, dear..." He clicks his fingers. "I've given you the same powers as my demons but without the Hellish torture for hundreds of years, try it out..."

You look at him as if he's more insane than usual.

"Supernatural beings exist in your world too, just society is better at covering it up in your world. Try it, go on!" He tempts you. You don't believe him. "I'm the King of Hell, formerly King of the Crossroads, do you think I can't give someone psychic or magic powers? If I had a nickel for every time someone asked for that in exchange for their soul...you now have the same powers as me, but only for one hour. Sod the rules, love."

Crowley was leaning over you the whole time he was speaking to you. You close your eyes and imagine his trousers and underwear disappearing. He chuckles as he can still read your thoughts, "Steady on, I didn't give you my dirty mind too did I?" You click your finger, open your eyes and find that it has worked, Crowley is leaning across you in his birthday suit.

"Fun, isn't it? I gets lonely sometimes being the only one with that kind of power."

"Could've sworn you'd been with Castiel..." You whisper under your breathe.

"Er...what was that? I'm too good for Castiel, he's not experienced enough for me," Crowley winks. "Ok, so I'll let you keep the human male, it would be bad, even by my standards, to break up a human pairing. No one will believe that you have liaisons with demon from your favourite TV show anyway,"

"Now, how about I show you how to use those new found powers of yours properly?" He whispers in your ear.


	4. Steamy

"Ok, you got it," You grin, you've absorbed some of his personality along with his powers.

You imagine the Impala in your mind and you can't believe it when you're suddenly in Crowley's world, in the world of Supernatural, in the back seat of the Impala. This feels like a dream, and you are sure you are about to wake up from it. Then you realise you're both naked and Sam and Dean could discover you both at any moment. You stare at Crowley's untainted skin and still can't believe that he doesn't have the same tattoos as Mark Sheppard, as you were expecting. This time, the transition between dimensions didn't zap your energy or make you faint, because of the demonic power you now have.

"Don't worry about them, my dear, we're parked outside the Men of Letters Headquarters and they're fast asleep. This is all very real, my dear. I have such power to move between dimensions and now so do you, and well done, you got it right on your first try. Now...where were we, my love?" He purrs, "Don't be scared to use those powers on me, you can't harm me." You see he has a boner already, just thinking about you, but it doesn't take much to get Crowley turned on, even torturing souls in Hell does the trick for him.

You try your new found powers out and pin Crowley to the leather back seat of the Impala whilst you lean over him.

"I don't get submissive for just anyone, dear. It makes a welcome change though, and I _love it_," He winks.

"You love it, do you? How about you prove that?" You lean over him and bite into his shoulder like a demon would, Crowley winces in pain, "Steady on, bitch!" He shouts his usual expletives.

"Say it, that you love it, go on," You snarl, "Say it, now," You imagine Crowley's red tie in your head and it appears in your hands, you use it to tie his wrists together, the soft silk on his skin, you tie his wrists together tightly in front of him.

"No, I'll never give in," He clenches his teeth, he likes to play hard to get, but he doesn't use his powers because he's enjoying being the one who's restrained for once.

You stop biting his shoulder, and lick his neck under the ear instead, which he gasps a little at. You run your left index finger around one of his nipples, to tease him for a change. He smiles at this.

"Are you sure Sam or Dean won't find us in here?" You ask.

"Well, if they, do, I hope they enjoy the show as much as I'm bloody going to," Crowley winks, "You know, I love the back seats of this car, so easy to wipe clean afterwards." He cheekily grins, "Untie me, and I'll show you a good time darrlin',"

"Not likely," You gesture your hand like he does, pleased with your new demonic powers, and it's obvious he's getting pleasure from it, "You'll want to be careful..." He moans, "Once I get going, I find it hard to stop. You're...getting...the hang of it, eh, my love," He blurts out and squints at you, he manages to get out of the hold you have on him. The windows of the Impala are steamed up, and he gets up from laying dowsn and draws a sigil in the steam of the window you've never seen before on the window, one that resembles a wolf howling...no, a Hellhound howling. "I made this one myself, it's very ancient Hell magick. It enhances the sensation, shall we say? This is better than any supplement one might take, it's a spell, my dear."

"I didn't tell you that you could get up," You snarl, and force him back against the leather seats of the Impala, causing him to be laid down again, you snap your fingers and leather restraints hold his wrists and his ankles as you lean over him.

"You like leather? Then you've got leather!" You shout at him, "Now shut up, and take it like a man." You slid down to his manhood and tease him a little more with your hand, using a little of your spit as lube.

"Don't break rule number five, whore," Crowley whimpers a little, "Do it properly,"

"I make the rules now, not you!" You growl at him, and massage his cock with your hand, before taking a part of his length into your mouth and you take your time as to annoy him, deliberately breaking rule five.

"Do it properly, or else," Crowley snarls through gritted teeth.

"No, you'll take it as you get it," You cheekily answer back and suck him once more, you giggle to yourself about what would happen if the Winchesters were to stumble upon the Impala at this very moment. You knew Crowley was definitely disrespectful to Dean, but, to have sex in his car, was another thing, and it amuses you how he enjoys desecrating Dean's car on principle.

You suck on his manhood once more, this time taking the whole length into your mouth and sliding up and down and it's clear that the sigil he drew on the window is having an effect, "Darlin', keep doing that, it's good...it's really good," He moans, and you know he won't be able to last much longer, "Keep doing that...yes!" He gasps, as you cup his balls with your hands, he doesn't last and you quickly swallow his load as to not make a mess on the black leather seats, unwittingly obeying rule number six, saying you have to swallow. You click your fingers to clean yourself up.

"That was wonderful, darlin'," Crowley gasps, "And it's just occurred to me that when you were in my apartment in Hell, I only gave you six rules. It's time you learnt the rest," He winks seductively and removes your hold on him.

"Now how about we take this somewhere else before the boys find us?" He purrs in his deep tone.


	5. Romance

"No, I'd rather stay here with you for a little while longer," You wink, the lust overtaking your senses, the sight of Crowley in leather restraints making you want more, "But..."

"But what?"

"I'm really tired now so I think I should be going home for a while." You imagine your home, you live alone so no one would be there, "I feel bad because it's kind of like I've cheated on my boyfriend..."

"You can't cheat on someone with a fictional character from another dimension, my love," Crowley smiles.

You imagine your soft bed with white bedsheets on it, and the Impala blurs from view, you still have the demon powers, but you can't quite get back to our world by yourself, you use your powers to make Crowley's restraints disappear and you both are fully clothed again. "Spoiling the fun are we?" Crowley looked like he was about to sulk. "Fine, fine, I'll help you get back to your world, but, remember, I still have four more rules to give you. I don't know if things will work out between you and lover boy, but I won't stand in your way. I'm not that selfish." He uses his demonic power to return you both back to your house, it's morning and you're both very drained from travelling back.

"May I?" He looks at the welcoming, soft covers of your double bed and peels them back, he sheds his jacket and his shoes and socks and gets comfy, "Come and get close to me, my love." He beckons you for some snuggle time. He takes his tie off and places it on the floor beside the bed.

You are wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and you also take your shoes and socks off, and peel back the cool, welcoming covers and snuggle right back against him, enjoying some quiet time. He uses a hand movement to close the blinds. "I really could use that power in everyday life," You say to him.

"Sorry, I cannot let you just walk around with that kind of power in your world, I have now removed it from you, there are hunters in your world too although they are more well hidden. Hunters in your world are more cruel, not like Sam and Dean, they're not understanding, they kill first and ask questions later. Well, the ones I've met anyway." Crowley sounds like he's falling asleep but he can't fall asleep, he's a demon, you think.

He snuggles against you from behind and strokes your hair and the side of your cheek with the back of his hand, romantically. "You know by now I can read your mind, and, whilst we demons don't _need_ to sleep, that doesn't mean I don't just for the fun of it. I find it relaxing, and sometimes the King of Hell does need some downtime, I don't get to sleep often...I'm very well hidden in your world..." He falls asleep, exhausted and you find yourself drifting off to sleep too, it's like you can't fight it and you just need to rest also. It must have been the demon powers when you had them, they have drained all of your energy. The comfort of having Crowley by your side, and the cool, comfy duvet means you just give in to sleep...he has his strong arms wrapped around you and you can feel his breathing on your neck, brushing your hair about. Even though the two of you don't have nightwear on, just your normal clothes, it's still very comfy.

As you fall asleep you wonder what Crowley's remaining four rules could possibly be. He's already given you six quite extreme ones. You hope not to find out for a while.

You wake up just after noon and, as expected, Crowley is no longer there. Part of you is disappointed, part of you knows he has important work to do in his world.

Part of you wonders if he will ever come back, part of you wonders if he will ever come back or whether he's bored with you now and has moved on to the next person.

You go about your business for the next few days, waiting still, working, wondering if you're ever in his thoughts. You know that one of these days he'll be back for more.

It's a Sunday afternoon, a week after you last saw Crowley and you're sitting outside in the garden. Unfortunately, the short relationship with your boyfriend didn't go anywhere, but it ended amicably, you know though that Crowley almost certainly had something to do with that, influencing fate, making it not meant to be. It's a sunny, hot day and you're wearing a swimsuit, you don't have a pool but you have been sunbathing for a while. You're sat at a garden table on one of the chairs, reading a newspaper. You look up at the garden and then look down at your newspaper for a moment.

"Well, hello there," You know who the voice belongs to, you look up and Crowley's sat there in the chair next to yours on the right. He says nothing but stares deeply into your eyes for a moment as if he's pondering and then grabs your cheeks with both of his hands and gives you the biggest french kiss he has ever given you that seems to last for ages, and then smirks at you afterwards. "It's time you learnt the rest of my rules, dear, let's go," He places his hand on your shoulder, and you wonder where you're going now?


End file.
